Angel's And Idiot's (NALU)
by smexyotaku
Summary: Lucy never thought her life would be more exciting than Cinderella's, but when a certain Pink haired idiot climbs into her towers window, her story makes Cinderella's look boring...


Lucy gazed out the window of her tower, watching the mesmerizing willow branches billowing in the wind.

She sighed, waiting for Mother to get home, but knowing deep down she probably would not. Lucy should have expected the wait to be long, tearful and terrible, but how would Lucy have known?

She strolled over to her bookshelf, pulling out " _Cinderella"_ and opening the dusty old short story.

Lucy always wanted to live a life like Cinderella, Okay, Maybe not the _beginning_ of her life, but the part with the prince and the fairy godmother.

The only thing even **close** to a prince she had was her dog, Plue.

And he was the weirdest, cutest doggy alive, but he was hardly prince material.

She ran her fingers over the worn pages, wishing she was even _close_ to as pretty as Cinderella was.

"Oh, Plue. What are you doing?" She looked at her fuzzy white companion and rolled her eyes.

She got up from the window sill and untangled- **_Pun Pun_** ** _, DOUBLE PUN._** -him from her sewing supplies.

"How many times are you going to ruin my sewing things, Plue? This is the second time this week!" She said exasperated.

"BORK." Plue barked happily, wagging his orange nose. Which shouldn't be possible but oh well.

Lucy smiled at Plue's innocence. "You're a good puppers." She said, kissing Plue's fluffy forehead.

Lucy jumped up from her kneeling position, turning her head to better hear the small noises coming from the side of her tower.

 _That doesn't sound like mother..._ She thought suspiciously.

 _Clink scratch, clink scratch._ Lucy hid behind her bookshelf, trembling slightly.

She thought about all the stories her Mother had told her about the bad things Humans would do to her if they found her, her memories flooding her head.

She remembered one story very clearly...

 _ **~FLASH BACK~**_

 _"Mama? Why do I have to stay in my tower all the time?" Asked six year old Lucy, staring up at her mother with wide eyes._

 _"Why because Humans are nasty, horrible creatures who think only of themselves." Her mother said gently, her tone getting bitter by the last few words._

 _"Have you ever seen a human, Mama?" Asked Lucy, grasping her mothers hand._

 _"Yes, and its how I lost my powers, and I dont want you to have to go through the same torture I did." She said sternly, but smiling all the same._

 _Lucy loved her mama with all her heart, she loved her smile, her warm arms that always hugged Lucy when she was feeling sad, and her big brown eyes, that always had a twinkle in them._

 _"I dont wanna lose my powers either, mama. Ill stay with you forever!" Little Lucy said happily._

 _Her mama smiled, then frowned._

 _"Whats wrong, Mama?" Lucy asked, concerned._

 _"Well, I want you to know something, Lucy." Her mother said, looking into Lucy's eyes._

 _"If you ever meet a human, I want you to do something..." Layla said._

 _"What should I do, Mama?" Lucy asked, wide eyed._

 _"Look into their eyes, and you'll see if they're trustworthy. Understood?" Layla said._

 _"Of course, Mommy! Thats what I'll do for sure!" Lucy grinned up at her._

 _Layla smiled one of her dazzling smiles, but saddness was hidden behind her eyes, as if she knew what the future held._

 _ **~END OF FLASH BACK~**_

Lucy sniffled. Ever since her Mother had disappeared, Lucy hadnt been the same.

She almost forgot about the strange noises coming from the side of her tower.

 _Clink scratch, clink scratch._

Ah, finally, I almost thought I'd never make it up!" Said a pink haired man, standing in Lucy's window.

 ** _HAHA! Done! Im gonna leave ya'll with a cliffhanger, just cuz im evil that way._**

 ** _So, I'm not sure if Im gonna update this or not... So leave in the comments ideas and such so I can update sooner!_**

 ** _I know, This chapter is kinda short but I'm tired, and its like 10:30 pm, and thats late for meh._**

 ** _And soooo, Ill see you all next chapter!_**

 ** _PEACE OUT, RAINBOW TROUTS._**

 ** _~smexyotaku_**


End file.
